Secrets
by LadyNightV
Summary: Everyone have secrets, some are big and some are small but we all have them. First story, be kind. Rating M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Rizzoli & Isles.**

* * *

><p>Everyone have secrets, some are big and some are small but we all have them. Mine is a big one, well more than one I guess. With secrets some can not stay secrets. I am Dr. Maura Isles, but I was Hermione Granger. Yes that right I was once The Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of the age, best friend to one Harry Potter. After the war I couldn't stay, so I went back to the non-magical world, change my name and went to school, became ME and met Jane the woman I love but can never tell her. The thing about secrets is at some point they always come out in the end. This is how it all came out.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you all think and if I should keep going or stop right here. If anyone want to be my beta, MI me.<br>**


	2. The Past

**Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter and Rizzole Isles**

* * *

><p>The war is finely over, the so called Dark Lord is dead, but at what cost. So many have lost their lives, friends and families are broken. I am one of the lucky ones to know that my mother and father are safe. You see everyone from school know me as Hermione, but my real name is Maura. I was adopted be the Isles and when I got my letter for Hogwarts and met Professor McGonagall, it was decided to change my name to Hermione Granger to protect the Isles reputation. Only Professor Mconagall, and Harry knows the truth about me.<p>

It was about two week after the war ended that I sat down with Harry and had a long talk. "Harry, I cannot do this anymore."

"Do what Mya?"

"I can't keep lying anymore and you know what Ron will do if I tell him. He thinks I am going to marry him. I cannot do that, I feel like I don't belong here anymore Harry. What do I do?"

"Well Mya, you always wanted to be a Doctor, why not go back to school and do that? And about Ron, just tell him. Yes he will be upset and he will not like it but in the end you will be happy."

"Thank you Harry, perhaps after I talk with Ron, it is time for Hermione to disappear from this world and for Maura to come back to the muggle world. That way I am no longer seen as a hero but I can find my own way in life."

"You do that Mya and I will miss you, you are my sister in all but blood."

With a sad smile and a small voice I ask Harry, "Will you go with me to talk to Ron and everyone else?"

Harry wrap me in a hug and said "I will always stand beside you when you need and want me to. Love ya sis."

After that we went to the borrow to talk with everyone, when we got there Harry called everyone together for me. "Ron, everyone, can we talk? Mya has something she needs to tell all of us."

Once everyone was in the room, everyone started to talk, "What going on Mya?" said Ron. "Yah Mya, What is it?" said Ginny. "Dear what going on? What do you want to tell us?" said Molly.

"Well first thing first, Ron I am sorry. I know how you feel for me, and to me you are a brother."

"WHAT? What do you mean? We are meant to be together, why can't you see that?"

As I was trying to hold back tears from what I am about to do, harry put one arm around me, "Ron stop it. We all know you and Mya fight to much so stop it. Let her be."

"Thank you Harry. I am so sorry Ron, I don't feel the same as you and Harry right, and we fight too much. Also I am leaving and I don't plan to come back for a very long time. "I could feel the tears starting to fall.

"Oh dear, May why do you want to leave?" said Molly

I wasn't sure how to tell her I was tired of acting like someone I am not. Lucky for me I didn't have to. "She leaving to find herself, and she will be back when she ready. We all need time to find ourselves after what we all been through, Mya more than most."

"We understand Mya, take your time and come back to us when you are ready. We will miss you, and no madder what you will always be family." Said Molly.

We all sat talking well in to the night, and I was waiting to be asked and no one did ask when I was to leave. I am glad they didn't, that way I didn't have to say good bye that night when I left. But deep down I know they didn't ask because they already knew I wasn't coming back.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoy.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: For disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter and Rizzoli and Isles.**

That night was the last time I had seen my magical family. When I left to the house my parents had bought for me so I had a house in the UK. I packed all my magical books and everything that I had from the world I was leaving behind in a trunk that could only be open with a drop of my blood. Before placing my wand in to the trunk, I cast a spell on myself to hide all the scars I had gotten from the war. Then I locked it hoping I will not have a reason to ever open it for a very long time. I remember the words I said as I close that trunk, "Good bye Hermione. Time to close the chapter and start the next one," That when the top close and magic sealed it, "Hello, Maura Isles, welcome back to the world."

I never looked back after that, even though my trunk moved with me. It sits in my office at home and no one ever ask about it. Over the years I worked hard to be where I am. I am Dr. Maura Isles, the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts.

My life is grate right now, well as great as can be when you're in love with your best friend and she only sees you as a best friend/family. But I enjoy what time I get with her, even when I am cutting open a dead body. But there are times when I think she just might feel the same, only for a few second. Jane Rizzoli is the one person that can brake me, I been through war, I have been tortured and I never broke, but she could do that. I always fear the day when she finds out, I know I have almost slip a few times. I fear when she find out she will leave me, just for loving her.

But that the thing with secrets at some point they come out. I just thought my pass would never come out like it did. I thought putting my school name away would keep me safe, I was wrong.

**AN: Hope you enjoy I know it a little short, Review and let me know what you think, still in a beta PM me if you want the job.**


	4. AN: Sorry

I really hate doing this, but I have a bit of writer's block going on. I will keep this story going as soon as I can think up a crime scene and victim. I am open to ideas, Private Message me or you can leave an idea in a review. Also if anyone would like to be a Beat Reader for me, just PM me.

Thank you and I am sorry it is taking so long for an update.

LadyNight.


End file.
